Rebound
by lightemupupup
Summary: Not good at summaries... Just read please? Or read my reviews first. Then you'll see if this is worth your while. New Alternate ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Rebound**

****

_It's such a shame our friendship had to end_

_  
Purple Rain Purple Rain_

_  
Purple Rain Purple Rain_

_  
Purple Rain Purple Rain_

_  
I only wanted to see you underneath the Purple Rain_

_  
Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing_

_  
It's time we all reach out for something new_

_  
That means you too_

_  
You say you want a leader_

_  
But you can't seem to make up your mind_

_  
I think you better close it_

_  
And let me guide you to the Purple Rain_

"_Purple Rain_" - Prince

_He had called her to see if he could come over. Apparently, it was urgent._

_Somehow, she had the sick feeling in her stomach it wasn't anything good. Call it woman's intuition?_

_And she was right._

_Her eyes watered with tears thick with all the emotions she was feeling. How could Shuichi have kept something like this from her?_

"_I'm sorry, Michiru. I know I had told you before that I didn't have feelings for her, but I-" He paused. "I just love Mizuki, I just didn't realize it." He brushed back some of his sandy blonde hair, his green eyes showing he meant what he said._

_She believed him, but it still hurt. He was her first love, and she couldn't keep him longer than the four months they were together. The hurt rose up her throat like vomit, and she could taste it. It was such a bitter taste on her tongue. She didn't dare say anything to him, but nod. It was all she could do._

_He seemed to take it as his cue to leave. Shuichi lightly touched her shoulder, hugging her briefly and leaving. She stood stiff in the hug, and remained that way for several minutes._

_She ran out of the house and onto the street. Blindly, she ran. The house wasn't big enough to hold her anguish. She looked up at the sky. It seemed to embrace her emotions, freeing her. The wind blew through her hair, and she knew where she was going._

"Haruka, it's Michiru! I'm coming in!" Michiru announced herself before opening the door to the room of her best friend. Her breath hitched at the sight.

Haruka was still in her school uniform, lying on her bed and staring out the window. Her hands cradled the back of her sandy blonde head. Sandy blonde hair that was so much like Shuichi's…

_No, don't think about him now! _She angrily kicked herself mentally.

Haruka stood and strode to the window. "Michiru, I was just thinking of you. I thought-" She was about to say something about how the sky seemed to darken when she turned to look at her. Haruka tried to read into her face, and saw pain and anger in the beautiful face of her best friend.

"Michi-?" Haruka started to ask what was wrong when Michiru hurled herself at Haruka, hugging her around her middle.

Haruka touched the mass of silky soft aqua blue that was Michiru's hair. She waited out Michiru's anguish.

"Shuichi is in love with Mizuki-san." Michiru's tone was flat, and that's what scared Haruka the most.

She gulped. Michiru knew that Haruka was a lesbian and had accepted her. Haruka loved her for still wanting to be best friends.

"Boys suck."

Michiru laughed at Haruka's joke and what it meant. "Yes, they do, don't they?"

Michiru's sweet laughter filled up Haruka, the warmth of it all spreading to her fingertips. The warmth gave her courage that she never knew she could have. Her hands were acting of their own accord, like they had minds of their own; one hand went to bury itself in Michiru's hair and the other want on Michiru's waist.

Michiru's eyes widened as she felt the intimacy of Haruka's hands on her waist. Her brain was telling her to pull away, that if they did this it would be tainted by her heartbreak. But something deeper inside her told her this was right. That this was them.

_It just…_feels _so right._

"Michiru, I know this is-I just-I love you!" Haruka managed to blurt out, her hands still doing things on their own.

Michiru blinked. She knew it was coming, but it still came as a shock hearing it come from Haruka, her best friend.

But the words were there, in her ear. They zoomed around in her mind, and she drank them in. She felt something inside her bloom into something she had felt before, and its name was on the tip of her mind.

_Love._

But this felt so much better than last time.

If only Haruka knew what Michiru was feeling. Haruka took her silence as a sign that she didn't want to do this. She knew that Michiru never expressed an interest in girls, but this silent rejection hurt nonetheless. Her arms fell limp to her sides, and she backed away from Michiru and sat on her bed, her face buried in her hands.

_In a way, I'm glad she doesn't want to do it. Because if we did, it was because she was hurt and she just would have used me to get over it, _Haruka thought darkly.

Michiru felt cold as Haruka pulled away. She wanted this, she never felt such a physical attraction towards anyone, not even Shuichi. She slowly walked towards Haruka. She parted Haruka's knees with her hands and kneeled down to hug Haruka. Haruka put her hands away from her face and returned the embrace.

Then, Michiru looked up into the surprised face of Haruka.

"How cute," she cooed quietly, and kissed her.

Once again, I have started a story. It'll be short. It's just two chapters. Three at the most. Short, but eh, what can I do? I need to break it down. Oh, and about my other stories, my computer crashed sobs and it had chapter 7 of ATMB and part of chapter 3 of YOWCM. Gahh, so depressing. And also the first chapter of my Harry/Ginny sequel! I shall do everything in my power to get them back into the laptop i'm currently using. Enjoy


	2. Wishes

**_AN_: Hey here's the second installment of Rebound. Did any one get a little impatient? Haha, enjoy.**

* * *

_Was it love_

_Or just something that reminded me of_

_Something that felt a lot like,_

_But wasn't,_

_Love_

_Just friends_

_Friends then until the end_

_You know I still pretend_

_Just friends_

_Was it love?_

_I think it was but I'm far from sure_

_I'd never felt that way before_

_Was it love?_

_Just friends_

_Am I a fool to be asking for_

_A fool to wish that we could be more than friends_

"_Come Out of the Shade_" - by **The Perishers**

* * *

_This isn't real! This has to be a dream..._

That was Haruka's first thought as she felt the soft lips of Michiru on her own.

_She doesn't really want this with you. She's just heartbroken. And you're just her..._

Rebound.

The word in her mind stung her heart.

She shoved that voice and every doubt in her heart when she realized she would never have a chance with Michiru like this again. The better part of her knew that she shouldn't take advantage of Michiru like this. That part of her was shoved out as well. All she was thinking about was Michiru.

They kissed deeply for a few more minutes before Michiru spoke.

"You're blushing," Michiru teased. "It's not like it's your first time." Michiru knew that Haruka had already done this with another girl.

"But it's _your_ first."

Michiru dismissed this comment and slipped out of her own shirt. Everything past that was all a blur of clothes tossed away carelessly and soft kisses in between.

Haruka was soon being dominated; being pushed to lie on her back by Michiru.

"This is how it started the first time," said Haruka said with a hint of caution in her voice.

Michiru just laughed, throwing her head back, her deep aqua hair bouncing. Haruka felt that same warmth spread throughout her again. She shut her eyes, trying to suppress the feeling that made her want to bring Michiru to the edge right then and there. It was all in vain when she opened them to see Michiru straddling her, all alabaster skin radiant against the black lace of her bra and panties.

Haruka cupped Michiru's left breast, using her thumb to rub Michiru's hardened bud through the thin material of the bra. Michiru moaned and arched her back towards Haruka, her patience wearing thin.

A few minutes had passed when Michiru pulled Haruka in for a kiss, the palms of her hands on Haruka's cheeks. As much as the gesture was soft, the kiss was nothing close to sweet, it was raw lust. Michiru parted Haruka's lips with her tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth. Michiru ran her tongue along the back of Haruka's teeth.

As their hands found each other, their fingers intertwined. Michiru slowly pulled Haruka's hands down to her hips where the last piece of black lace lay on her body. Haruka slipped it off, and all hesitances were thrown aside with the black lace.

Haruka ran her eyes up and down Michiru's body.

She looked first at her bare feet, the toes that curled in impatience. She looked at the legs and thighs that could only belong to a swimmer as they wrapped themselves tightly around Haruka's waist. She looked at the smooth and fit stomach that led to beautiful breasts that bounced slightly under Haruka's gaze and Michiru's own anticipation. She looked at the arms that glowed in the moonlight as they reached out for Haruka. She looked at the soft hands with the long pale dainty fingers as they undressed Haruka's torso, leaving her legs still unexposed. She looked at the long neck that was too irresistible. She concentrated on her neck, not wanting to look any higher out of fear. She avoided Michiru's face and all it might give away. She wasn't ready to look her fears and insecurities in the eye. Not yet.

Haruka brought her mouth to Michiru's neck, not leaving one inch of her neck unknown. She looked at Michiru's breasts for a brief second before her hand covered one and her mouth the other. Michiru moaned, wanting more. Haruka sensed it, and she didn't hesitate to oblige to Michiru's silent request.

Haruka moved so Michiru's knees were cradled by Haruka's shoulders, her center hot and quivering, knowing what was to come. Haruka traced Michiru's clit with her fingers lightly, enjoying the way Michiru felt as she shuddered and bucked at Haruka's lightest touch.

Michiru wished for more, wishing silently in the form of thighs squeezing and squirming helplessly.

_Your wish is my command._

Haruka blocked out all noise. She didn't hear Michiru's pleads, she didn't hear Michiru's soft whimpers and moans of pleasure. She didn't want to hear any of it. Instead, she buried one finger inside of Michiru's hot center, slowly adding the rest of her fingers until there were three caressing the inside of her.

Haruka's fingers moved on their own, her mind somewhere else. She stared at Michiru's skin that glowed so white, she could see the blue of her veins in the dwindling light of the sun. Something about that moment, something about the way her fingers pumped in and out of Michiru as they brought her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy, gave Haruka the urge to finally look at Michiru's face.

Her fingers worked faster as her eyes slowly took in the sight before her. She was ready. She forgot about her fears. There was no turning back. This is what she had wanted, what she had lusted for, what she had wished for, wasn't it?

She saw Michiru snaked her hands up to the nape of Haruka's neck, clinging onto her as if her life depended on it. Michiru was breathing heavily and her hair bounced, her waves catching the light. She moaned louder as she was so close to her climax and kissed Haruka.

Haruka could feel Michiru coming closer to her orgasm, could feel her inner walls pulse and contract. Michiru moaned as she neared and when she finally climaxed, she whispered words that would have been otherwise lost in the loud moans and whimpers that followed.

Her body spasmed as she repeated these words and locked eyes with Haruka for a brief second while she uttered those words and then closing her eyes in sexual bliss.

_Haruka... I love you..._

Haruka's eyes widened. She became conscious of things she wasn't before. The clock on the nightstand that read 11:11.

_Too much of a coincidence,_ she thought and sighed.

_I wish she _did_ love me..._

* * *

She didn't know when Michiru fell asleep or how long she was sleeping. All she was thinking about was what she said. Part of her wanted to believe it and wanted to just be happy her love was returned. The other part of her was telling her that Michiru didn't mean what she said; that she only said it at her peak and it was too soon after her breakup with Shuichi, that bastard...

Haruka took her mind off of him to sneak a look at Michiru's sleeping form tangled in Haruka's sheets. Her pale skin wasn't much of a contrast to Haruka's plain white sheets until her eyes saw her hair splayed all over her pillow. Her mouth slightly open, she murmered something and her eyes fluttered open. She tensed, not expecting her to wake up at that moment. She couldn't take her eyes off of Michiru, no matter how nervous she was.

Michiru sat up, clutching a handful of sheets to her chest. She licked her lips once and looked in Haruka's direction and smiled. That gesture left Haruka utterly dumbfounded, not knowing what it meant.

"Michiru..." She started before looking at her hands. Her heart was skipping every other beat. A deep inhale and she continued, "Did you mean it-" She locked eyes with Michiru. "-when you said you loved me?"

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this chapter didn't really make sense... I'll try to clear things up the next chapter, mhm. One thing I can clear up now is the 11:11. For those who didn't quite get that (CELIA) when you make a wish at 11:11, it supposedly means it'll come true... So yeah. Tell me what you think, again sorry for the long wait... Ah, sorry Ana, Sabrina, etc . but yeah..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there, I've really been in the writing mood lately. Kinda, hehe. But, good, yes? I guess it is, it's a sign... Anyway! Enough of my rambling and babbling, on with the story! Happy (belated) birthdayy to Sabrina who turned 15 June 17. Hazah!!  
****  
**

_Where do you go with your broken heart in tow_

_What do you do with the left over you_

_And how do you know, when to let go_

_Where does the good go, where does the good go_

_Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive_

_Look me in the heart and tell me that you won't go_

_Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love_

_Look me in the heart and unbreak broken, it won't happen_

_It's love that leaves and breaks the seal of always thinking you would be_

_Real, happy and healthy, strong and calm, where does the good go_

_Where does the good go_

_Where do you go when you're in love and the world knows_

_How do you live so happily while I am sad and broken down_

_What do you say is up for grabs now that you're on your way down_

_Where does the good go, where does the good go_

"_Where Does the Good Go_" - Tegan and Sara

* * *

_"Michiru..." She started before looking at her hands. Her heart was skipping every other beat. A deep inhale and she continued, "Did you mean it-" She locked eyes with Michiru. "-when you said you loved me?"_

-+-+-

Michiru couldn't look away from Haruka no matter how hard she tried. Her heart was pounding painfully fast. Her grip on the sheets tightened and she was speechless. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know if she meant it. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to close her senses. _Of course you meant it, _a voice with an air of shrewdness said in her head.

"You know what-" Haruka interrupted her thoughts and stood up to look for her clothes. "-don't answer right now. I don't think I can take hearing your answer..." She turned her back to Michiru to dress and just kept looking at her fingers that were buttoning up her shirt, thinking about Michiru's fingers that had done the opposite earlier that night.

Michiru opened her mouth slightly, about to ask something. She closed her mouth, frowning slightly in confusion and silently looked for her own clothes. As she dressed, she recalled on how Haruka made her feel when she touched her, how she sent shocks throughout her body, how it was so full of tenderness and wanting, how it was so full of...love. Michiru's whole body shook as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall but failing.

Haruka sensed that it was too quiet and turned to see Michiru's cheeks tearstained and her eyes welling up. She slowly approached her, unsure of what to do or say on account of what had just happened.

"Michiru-" She began but was cut short by Michiru standing and giving her a fierce look.

"Do you love me, Haruka?" She asked, her voice shaking.

The question hit Haruka, stunning her. She just stared into the dark turqoise depths that were Michiru's eyes, unable to form a real answer other than, "What?"

"Do you love me?" Michiru asked again in a louder and steadier voice as a tear escaped.

"I-" Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes, looked at how her tears had made her eyelashes stick together in microscopic triangles and how they shimmered with tears.

"I can't believe you-" Michiru said quietly, "-would take advantage of me in this way."

Before Haruka could take in Michiru's words, Michiru had turned. Turned, and walked out the door without even a loud slam as a goodbye.

Outside, Michiru ran until she turned a corner. She fell on her knees and leaned against a nearby tree, silently begging the sun to come out and brighten her day. Instead, she felt it start to rain ever so lightly, the water droplets prickling her skin.

Haruka was unsure of what to do, her mind was chaotic and her heart was in disorder. Her mind was asking the same questions. _What just happened? What did Michiru mean by that? Why did she leave?_ Her instincts were telling her to go after her, tell her how she felt and everything else will just unfold. But Haruka lacked the nerve to tell her how she felt. The thought of letting Michiru leave scared Haruka enough that she decided to run after her.

She shuddered at the heavier rain that pricked her through her clothes. She ran, letting her legs carry her. She didn't know where she was going but deep inside, something deeper in her soul fueled her, gave her legs the power to run. She turned a corner, soaking wet to the skin and there she saw Michiru. Michiru's clothes clinging to her soaked skin, she was shaking, sobbing like she'd never known this kind of pain, this heartbreak that cracked her very soul. Michiru looked to her right to see Haruka kneeling next to her, her mouth so close to her face. Michiru's breathing hitched and she closed her eyes.

"I'll take you home," she whispered to Michiru. Michiru opened her eyes slowly and nodded. Haruka stood and offered Michiru her hand. Michiru silently took it, but didn't let go. They both walked, the rain pouring the only thing that broke their silence. As they approached Michiru's street, Haruka jerked her hand away suddenly.

"Why did you say you loved me when you didn't mean it?" She said, backing up a few steps.

"Haruka, can we talk about this inside, it's raining-" Michiru said frantically.

"I don't care!" Haruka yelled. "I just want to know why."

"Why?! At least I said it at all. You just-!" Michiru gave out a cry of frustration.

"I what?" Haruka demanded. When Michiru didn't say anything, Haruka said, "Forget it."

"Tell me, Haruka!" Michiru grabbed Haruka's wrist.

"I've always loved you, Michiru. The first time I laid eyes on you a few months ago, I knew... I felt this hurt deep inside of me, this kind of hurt that only comes with real love. I've never felt that before, not even with-" Haruka cleared her throat. "Then we were friends, the best of friends. I was stupid for wanting, for waiting, for hoping to be more than that because you were so in love with what's-his-name-" Haruka faltered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Shuichi," Michiru finished for her, not being able to help but smile.

Haruka nodded glumly. "Him. Then last night happened. I want to be happy it did. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I was just your rebound. I love you Michiru, but I'm your rebound."

Michiru's smile widened and she jumped into Haruka's arms, wrapping her legs around Haruka's waist. She kissed Haruka deeply and laughed in between kisses.

"Haruka, I've always loved you.. I've always felt it, but never knew..."

-+-+-

Michiru propped her chin on Haruka's shoulder and pouted, "Haruka, I'm cold."

Haruka muttered something that was muffled by one of Michiru's pillows.

"Harukaaaaaa," Michiru whined again and this time shoved Haruka lightly.

Haruka propped herself on her elbows and managed to wrap her arms around Michiru, her eyes still closed. "Be quiet and sleep now."

Michiru smiled. "Alright." A minute of silence before Michiru leaned forward slightly to whisper in Haruka's ear, "You were more than my _rebound_." She kissed her cheek, "I love you."

**A/N: SO I am done! What did you guys think? Hm? It turned out differently than both of the other ideas I had in mind... I think it turned out good. I cut out a scene though. I worked hard on this so you better love it, Sabrina! Just kidding (: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked this story. Keep on the lookout for more!**


	4. Alternate Ending!

**A/N: Exclusive alternate ending! Author's (aka MY) uncut edition. Longer, smuttier, and... better?(; Be the judge of that. Hope you like.**

_My surprise, I woke up one morn_

_In our bed_

_In your place_

_Lay a note_

_It read:_

_"Baby your love_

_it just ain't good enough_

_I found sunlight six hours away_

_You watered me down 'til I drifted abound_

_Somewhere far from your shade"_

_Now I shadow my former self_

_Once holy, now lonely_

_A chest full of holes_

_Red wax, it paints me unclear_

_When the big hand strikes twelve_

_I disappear_

_And the angels are fake_

_They'll lie to your face_

_Anything to keep you away_

_You watered me down 'til_

_I drifted abound_

_It's time I accept the fact_

_That you on your back_

_It has buried the past_

_"I'm Actual" - The Format_

* * *

_"Michiru..." She started before looking at her hands. Her heart was skipping every other beat. A deep inhale and she continued, "Did you mean it-" She locked eyes with Michiru. "-when you said you loved me?"_

_-+-+-_

Michiru couldn't look away from Haruka no matter how hard she tried. Her heart was pounding painfully fast. Her grip on the sheets tightened and she was speechless. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't know if she meant it. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to close her senses. Of course you meant it, a voice with an air of shrewdness said in her head.

"You know what-" Haruka interrupted her thoughts and stood up to look for her clothes. "-don't answer right now. I don't think I can take hearing your answer..." She turned her back to Michiru to dress and just kept looking at her fingers that were buttoning up her shirt, thinking about Michiru's fingers that had done the opposite earlier that night.

Michiru opened her mouth slightly, about to ask something. She closed her mouth, frowning slightly in confusion and silently looked for her own clothes. As she dressed, she recalled on how Haruka made her feel when she touched her, how she sent shocks throughout her body, how it was so full of tenderness and wanting, how it was so full of...love. Michiru's whole body shook as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall but failing.

Haruka sensed that it was too quiet and turned to see Michiru's cheeks tearstained and her eyes welling up. She slowly approached her, unsure of what to do or say on account of what had just happened.

"Michiru-" She began but was cut short by Michiru standing and giving her a fierce look.

"Do you love me, Haruka?" She asked, her voice shaking.

The question hit Haruka, stunning her. She just stared into the dark turqoise depths that were Michiru's eyes, unable to form a real answer other than, "What?"

"Do you love me?" Michiru asked again in a louder and steadier voice as a tear escaped.

"I-" Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes, looked at how her tears had made her eyelashes stick together in microscopic triangles and how they shimmered with tears.

"I can't believe you-" Michiru said quietly, "-would take advantage of me in this way."

Before Haruka could take in Michiru's words, Michiru had turned. Turned, and walked out the door without even a loud slam as a goodbye.

Outside, Michiru ran until she turned a corner. She fell on her knees and leaned against a nearby tree, silently begging the sun to come out and brighten her day. Instead, she felt it start to rain ever so lightly, the water droplets prickling her skin.

Haruka was unsure of what to do, her mind was chaotic and her heart was in disorder. Her mind was asking the same questions. What just happened? What did Michiru mean by that? Why did she leave? Her instincts were telling her to go after her, tell her how she felt and everything else will just unfold. But Haruka lacked the nerve to tell her how she felt. The thought of letting Michiru leave scared Haruka enough that she decided to run after her.

She shuddered at the heavier rain that pricked her through her clothes. She ran, letting her legs carry her. She didn't know where she was going but deep inside, something deeper in her soul fueled her, gave her legs the power to run. She turned a corner, soaking wet to the skin and there she saw Michiru. Michiru's clothes clinging to her soaked skin, she was shaking, sobbing like she'd never known this kind of pain, this heartbreak that cracked her very soul. Michiru looked to her right to see Haruka kneeling next to her, her mouth so close to her face. Michiru's breathing hitched and she closed her eyes.

"I'll take you home," she whispered to Michiru. Michiru opened her eyes slowly and nodded. Haruka stood and offered Michiru her hand. Michiru silently took it, but didn't let go. They both walked, the rain pouring the only thing that broke their silence. As they approached Michiru's street, Haruka jerked her hand away suddenly.

"Why did you say you loved me when you didn't mean it?" She said, backing up a few steps.

"Haruka, can we talk about this inside, it's raining-" Michiru said frantically.

"I don't care!" Haruka yelled. "I just want to know why."

"Why?! At least I said it at all. You just-!" Michiru gave out a cry of frustration.

"I what?" Haruka demanded. When Michiru didn't say anything, Haruka said, "Forget it."

"Tell me, Haruka!" Michiru grabbed Haruka's wrist.

"I've always loved you, Michiru. The first time I laid eyes on you a few months ago, I knew... I felt this hurt deep inside of me, this kind of hurt that only comes with real love. I've never felt that before, not even with-" Haruka cleared her throat. "Then we were friends, the best of friends. I was stupid for wanting, for waiting, for hoping to be more than that because when you met him and fell so in love with what's-his-name-" Haruka faltered, her voice thick with emotion.

Michiru interrupted and jumped into Haruka's arms, wrapping her legs around Haruka's waist and their lips found each other in the rain. The rain fell on both of them and they finally felt the strange outside cold that couldn't stop the heat of the passion.

Haruka carried her to the front door, their lips never parting until they were inside and Michiru's back was to the wall. With Michiru's arms up against the wall, Haruka was able to pull Michiru's shirt that was heavily soaked off. She kissed her cold bare skin on her stomach and arms, caressing the goosebumps. Michiru's heavy breathing was hot and wet in Haruka's ear while Haruka stood with her legs apart and Michiru's intertwined between them.

They went through the undressing ritual with more knowing hands doing the unbuttoning and removal of clothing before Michiru brought Haruka there for the first time, screaming and beautifully glowing on the couch. Her back pressed against the couch's armrest, she was sprawled and tangled with Michiru. In the morning light, their bodies were covered in shiny beads of sweat, morning dew in the dawn.

Haruka wanted-needed-to touch Michiru again, to bring her to her quieter climax that was so loud inside of Haruka. She leaned in to kiss Michiru's lips while using her hands to part her thighs. Michiru let herself fall back on the couch, one hand on the backrest for support. She looked up and saw only Haruka's hair leaving her face in shadow. She frowned in confusion but let the feeling melt away as Haruka slowly rubbed her thumb across Michiru's clit, adding fingers one by one until Michiru writhed uncontrollably and Haruka pulled away.

The sudden cold space left made Michiru sit up slightly, breathing heavily. Haruka captured Michiru's mouth with hers without warning and before Michiru realized it, Haruka lowered her mouth onto Michiru's slick, hot center. She could hear Michiru give a sharp intake of breath before Haruka drove her tongue deeper inside of her folds, holding her inner thighs apart. Michiru dug one hand in Haruka's blonde hair and clinged to the backrest with the other hand, her lips parting slightly only letting out a mew. Michiru's quiet moans grew louder and Haruka knew she was close, she could feel it. She didn't stop her movements, kept swirling her tongue around Michiru's sensitive bud. Michiru bucked her hips slightly and came with a loud whimper and rode the waves. As the aftershocks got smaller, her whimpers became soft mews again. She let herself fall back, her eyes closed and looking up.

Haruka waited until she knew Michiru had fallen asleep. She stood slowly, careful not to disturb Michiru's sleep. She dressed quietly and quickly and sat down on a chair across Michiru's sleeping form in the sun's rays. She was in thought for several minutes before she decided on how to best do what she had to.

-+-+-

Michiru's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around her and remembered what had happened in the past 24 hours. She stood too quickly and almost tripped on the blanket she was covered with.

"Haruka?" She called out.

She looked around once more and wrapped the blanket around herself. She walked out of the living room and into every room in the house. She came back to the living room and sat on the couch again, confused beyond reason. She stared at nothing in particular in front of her when she noticed an envelope addressed to her on the coffee table. She picked it up, her fingers fumbling to open it. With shaking hands, she took out a piece of paper written in Haruka's hand. Frowning slightly, she read:

_Michiru,_

_I'm sorry you couldn't hear this from me in person. I know that I wouldn't be able to say it. You're still in love with Shuichi. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your touch. I love you, but I have to let go. I have to let go of you, of this city where all memories of you are. They'll be everywhere and I just wouldn't be able to handle it. I won't be able to handle it seeing you anymore, knowing that I'm in love with you and what has happened between us... It was.. nothing. Or maybe it was something but I know one thing. I'm just your rebound._

_Love always,_

_Haruka_

**_A/N: _So, I really like this ending better. I kept changing the songs though, switching back and forth before deciding on something from The Format. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
